


Zaeed and Fin

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional: A series of dates [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Date Night, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dates between Zaeed and Fin, related to Unconventional.</p><p>    I'm going to do a series of one-shots that feature individual dates between the Zaeed/Hackett/Fin from my Unconventional story. This is the third one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaeed and Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Celtic Grace
> 
> If you have any specific dates that you'd like to see in this series, please let me know in the comments. =) Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Bioware owns all.

**Date One – The First One**

_Fidgeting._

Fin was fidgeting nervously in front of the mirror.  Zaeed hadn’t told her where they were going.  She only had a few free hours on the weekend before she had to be back at the Villa.  She was still in the first few weeks of her N-1 training course.  She’d gotten an email from Zaeed inviting her out on a date, just the two of them.

She finally decided on jeans and an over-sized copper sweater that hung off her shoulders.  She pulled black sneakers on and braided her hair in a single braid down her back.  He waited for her by a skycar in the parking lot in jeans and a red and black plaid shirt.

“Hi.” Fin tugged on the untucked hem of his shirt.

“Sweetheart.” He motioned for her to get in the vehicle.

“Where are we going?” Fin asked.

“Somewhere.” He reached out to hold her while he guided the skycar out of the city.

He finally parked in what looked like the middle of nowhere.  She got out and found they had a perfect view across Rio out to the water to watch the sun setting.  She glanced back to watch Zaeed laying a large blanket on the ground.  He pulled out a couple bottles of beer and a bag of take-out.

“You _have_ hidden romantic depths.” She remarked while they watched the sun go down.

“C’mere, Fin.” He eased her between his legs so she could sit with her back resting against his chest. “That’s a fucking amazing view.”

“The sunset or the view you have of my cleavage?” Fin caught the direction of his gaze.

“It’s a bloody toss up.” He pushed her braid to the side so he could nuzzle the back of her neck.  He moved his hands up underneath the front of her sweater to cup her breasts. “Does your first goddamn date rule apply since this is our first date together, without Steven?”

Fin leaned her head back against his shoulder to give him an easier. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Think fucking faster.” He continued to gently massage both of her breasts.

Fin felt his cock hardening underneath her and she couldn’t resist shifting against it. “When have the rules _ever_ applied to you, Zaeed?”

“Good fucking point.” He tugged on both of her nipples while he began biting and sucking on the back of her neck.

“Leave a mark that I have to explain to the trainer and I will…” Fin didn’t get the threat out.  The fingers of one of his hands drifted down to press against the crotch of her jeans.  He had her grinding against his fingers and the hard cock behind her.  It kept her distracted enough that she didn’t notice when he bit down hard on her neck. “Oh for… _Zaeed_.”

“Give the bastards something to talk about, Sweetheart,” he chuckled.

* * *

**Date Two – "I'm not wearing any underwear." (For Verdandi73 – Thanks for the idea)**

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Every time I look at you, you’re fucking blushing.” Zaeed had watched the red flush on Fin’s neck grow and disappear a few times during the first two courses of dinner.

Fin shifted in her chair.  She was wearing a cute dark blue strapless dress with a hem that hit her just above the knees.  He’d been glad that he listened to Steven’s advice and dressed up in black dress pants and a white button-up shirt.  He would’ve felt a little out of place taking her to the restaurant in jeans.

“Sweetheart?” He prompted when she didn’t answer.

She lifted a finger to beckon him closer.  She didn’t speak until he was close enough for her to whisper. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Zaeed’s cock hardened almost instantly.  It wasn’t just the lack of underwear, but the fact that she’d done it for him.  And the bloody adorable blush that still lingered on her neck and cheeks.  Her green eyes met his and he could see that she was unsure of his response.

“We’re going to have to wait a fucking bit to leave.” He stayed close so he could whisper and so his hand could casually move up her thigh under the dress to _test the waters_. “Oh bloody hell, you aren’t _actually_ wearing them.”

“Surprise.” She made a valiant effort of not showing anything other than a smile when his fingers grazed against her pussy lips. “I thought you…”

“It’s a goddamn wonderful thing.” He eased a finger into her a little bit.  The angle didn’t provide him much room to move, and the table didn’t offer then any privacy.  He reluctantly pulled back from her.

The rest of the meal went by agonizingly slowly for Zaeed.  All he could think about was Fin’s lack of underwear.  He wanted to get his hands on her, but he didn’t want an entire goddamn restaurant for an audience.  It wasn’t helped by the fact that she kept shifting in her damn seat and blushing.

“You’re goddamn killing me, Sweetheart.” He murmured into his glass.

“Why?” Fin reached out to steal the last piece of his steak. “It was Steven’s idea.”

He shook his head in amusement.  Dinner with Fin usually meant that she’d eat hers and part of his as well. “Remind me to return the favor sometime.  Are you bloody finished?”

“No, dessert?” Fin’s face was the picture of innocence.

“Oh, I’ve got a plan for goddamn dessert.” Zaeed was going to explore the lack of underwear _very_ thoroughly once they were in the shuttle that he’d _borrowed_ to pick her up.

Zaeed waited until they were in the privacy of the shuttle.  He pushed her gently down into one of the seats and crouched in front of her.  With the hem of her dress out of the way, he eased her legs apart and move closed enough to run his tongue from the bottom to the top of her pussy.

“Have you been _wet_ all goddamn evening, Sweetheart?” Zaeed lapped up the moisture that was there.

“Zaeed.” She gripped the edge of the seat.

“Is that why you were moving in the bloody chair so much?” He dipped a finger into her and then shifted the finger back to tease her ass while his tongue went back to work.

“Please…” Her hips rose up to push against his tongue and he took advantage to work the finger deeper inside of her ass. “More…Zaeed…god…please.”

“Oh, I do love listening to you beg, Fin.” He leaned back to watch her move above him trying to get more. 

He grazed his tongue across her clit before thrusting it back into her.  He added a second finger to the one in her ass and picked up the pace.  He scissored the fingers inside of her while his tongue explored her _thoroughly._   He thrust two fingers into her pussy and began to push with both hands.  He felt her entire body tense for a moment and then she was screaming his name. 

“Ahh, such a sweet dessert.” He remarked before he ran his tongue along her again.

“They had crème brulee.” Fin’s complaint was slightly breathless.

“Fin.” He flicked her thigh with his finger.

“What?” She pushed her dress back down and pulled him up to sit beside her. “Do you think Steven still has cookies at the house?”

“Cookies?” Zaeed’s head dropped back against the shuttle. _Only Fin._ “He might.”

Her fingers drifted across his leg to stroke his cock. “Maybe I should get a little _cream_ myself before we head home.”

“Remind me to thank Steven properly for the fucking idea.” Zaeed groaned as she pulled his cock out of his trousers.  He gathered up her hair to hold gently but firmly in his hand. “Fucking hell, that really was a brilliant idea.”

* * *

**Date Three – Lesson One – Modifying Weapons**

“Zaeed.” Fin sat on the couch in her rattiest jeans and a t-shirt that she’d stolen from him at some point. “This is _not_ what I had in mind when you asked me out.”

“I asked you _in,”_ he corrected. “I was very fucking specific about that.”

“You didn’t mention manual labor.” She pointed to the shotguns and mods that were laid out on the coffee table. She did appreciate the way that the jeans and t-shirt that _he_ had on clung to his muscles. “Besides, I’m hungry.”

“Modifying weapons is not bloody manual labor.” Zaeed handed her an amaretto sour before pouring himself a glass of scotch. “I promise to feed you later.  First, I’m teaching you how to take care of your fucking weapons.”

“Why?” Fin took a sip of her drink before setting it aside. “I use my biotics more than I do the shotgun anyway.”

“Fin.” He gave her a tired look.

“Oh for…” She rolled her eyes at him. “Fine. Teach me, oh great one.”

“Sarcasm is not going to change my fucking mind.” He tossed one of the shotguns to her. “How the hell did they let you become a marine?”

“I can lift you up to the ceiling and throw you through the wall with my mind.” Fin raised an eyebrow at him. “It worked in my favor.”

He spent an hour showing her how to upgrade and get the best out of the shotgun.  He’d bought several different mods and a new shotgun for her.  Fin finally set the weapon aside and stretched out on the couch to listen to him.  She hadn’t intended to doze off but she woke up what must’ve been a couple hours later to find her head in Zaeed’s lap with a blanket draped over her.

His hand was playing with her hair. “I know you are awake, Sweetheart.”

“I was promised food.” She shifted on her back to watch him sip scotch.

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep then.” He tapped his finger on her nose.

“I can’t help it. Your voice is like magic when you start droning on and on.” She grinned at him.

“You little…”

* * *

**Date Four – The Long Weekend**

Zaeed leaned against his parked Skycar outside the main barracks of Vila Militar.  Fin had just finished up her N2 training course.  He’d decided to pick her up for a long weekend together before she received her next assignment.  He’d rented a little cottage on the beach in a nearby resort town, Búzios.

Ten minutes later, Fin came out of the barracks in the center of a large group.  Zaeed waited for her to notice him.  She was almost past him with the rest of them when she finally noticed him.   He expected her to be more restrained until they were alone.  Instead, she said her goodbyes and immediately came over to pull him down into a kiss.  He chuckled when the other marines whistled at them.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a bloody secret?” Zaeed asked once they were both in the vehicle.

“It’s a relationship with Steven that is technically against the regs.” Fin slouched down in the seat and reached out to hold his hand. “I read the rule book from the first to last page, and it doesn’t say one thing about grumpy bounty hunters.”

“You read the whole goddamn thing?” Zaeed shook his head.  He could just picture her sitting there reading the stupid thing. “Of course you bloody did.”

“Don’t mock.” Fin glanced over her shoulder at the two bags in the backseat. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Zaeed let go of her hand to grab the lunch box on the floorboard. “It’s going to take about an hour to get there. I brought a snack.”

Fin took a peek inside. “You saw Steven.”

“He sends his hello in the form of some kind of chocolate shit.” Zaeed glanced over to find her already one bite into one of the little squares. “Don’t bloody eat all of them.”

“Want some?” She held out the other half between her fingers. “Open wide.”

She placed the chocolate into his mouth. He grabbed her wrist before she pulled her hand back so he could suck the chocolate from her fingers. “The bastard can cook.”

“Yes, yes he can.” Fin set the container on the floor. “Is he joining us?”

“Nope. I’ve got you all to my damn self.” He smirked at her. “I have a lot of plans for you, sweetheart.”

“Do they all involve nakedness?” Fin leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

“No.” He had planned a few things that didn’t involve having them both naked.

“Right.”

Zaeed glanced over to find that she’d started to doze off.  He rested his hand on her leg.  Fin covered his hand with hers and leaned her head down against his arm.  She shifted around a bit before she finally got comfortable.  It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep on him. 

They were a few minutes away from their destination when the head on his arm stirred.  Fin sat back up slowly and stretched in the seat.  She yawned and pushed impatiently at the hair that had fallen into her eyes. 

“It’s beautiful.” Fin looked out the window to see the cottage that he’d parked next to. She raced out of the vehicle, through to the back to the ocean view.

Zaeed followed at a slower rate with the two bags.  He deposited them inside before he followed her out the back.  They were literally right on the beach. He wrapped his arms around her and his chin rested on top of her head.

“So…what about all those plans that you have?” Fin tilted her head to the side to look up at him.

“I think I’ll just fucking hold you first.” He tightened his grip on her. “I fucking missed you.”

“I saw you a month ago.” Fin reminded him.

“Still fucking missed you.” He pointed down the beach. “Want to go for a swim?”

“Or we could just stand here for a bit.” Fin rested her head back against his shoulder with a contented sigh. “I might’ve missed you too.”

**  
**


End file.
